Velociraptor (With Sans Powers)
Summary Velociraptor (/vɪˈlɒsɪræptər/; meaning "swift seizer" in Latin)1 is a genus of dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur that lived approximately 75 to 71 million years ago during the later part of the Cretaceous Period.2 Two species are currently recognized, although others have been assigned in the past. The type species is V. liensis; fossils of this species have been discovered in lia. A second species, V. osmolskae, was named in 2008 for skull material from Inner lia, China. Smaller than other dromaeosaurids like Deinonychus and Achillobator, Velociraptor nevertheless shared many of the same anatomicalfeatures. It was a bipedal, feathered carnivore with a long tail and an enlarged sickle-shaped claw on each hindfoot, which is thought to have been used to tackle and disembowel prey. Velociraptor can be distinguished from other dromaeosaurids by its long and low skull, with an upturned snout. Velociraptor (commonly shortened to "raptor") is one of the dinosaur genera most familiar to the general public due to its prominent role in the Jurassic Park motion picture series. In real life, however, Velociraptor was roughly the size of a turkey, considerably smaller than the approximately 2 m (7 ft) tall 80 kg (180 lb) reptiles seen in the films. Today, Velociraptor is well known to paleontologists, with over a dozen described fossil skeletons, the most of any dromaeosaurid. One particularly famous specimen preserves a Velociraptor''locked in combat with a ''Protoceratops. Powers and Stats Tier:9-C 'Likely '''8-C '''Physically '''Unknown '''With Hax '''Name:'Velociraptor 'Origin:'Real Life 'Gender:'Male 'Age:'Unknown 'Classification:'Raptor 'Powers and Abilities:'Peak human Physical Characteristics,Reality Warping,Spatial Manipulation,Soul Manipulation,KARMA,Bone Manipulation,Teleportation,Telekinesis,Gravity Manipulation,Able To Lock His Opponent In Place So Neither Of Them Will Be Able To Do Anything,Can Attack A Enemy's SOUL Therefore Damaging It On All Physical And Spiritual Levels,Danmaku,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Immunity To Heat Manipulation,Enhanced Senses,Superhuman Speed 'Attack Potency:Street Level '''To '''Building Level ' (The weakest dinosaur who can be faced in combat, even below the weakest dinosaur in terms of raw strength. However, he is still roughly comparable to the lowest tier dinosaurs) 'Unknown '''Via Hax (Repeatedly defeated a multiversal Dinosaur while they were in physical form due to mostly ignoring durability on both a conventional level and the entire mechanic of post-hit invulnerability. However, Velociraptor is incredibly lazy, and will not fight or use the full extent of his abilities unless absolutely necessary) Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic '''Speed:Unknown '(Immensely faster than Dromiceiomimus, who was able to dodge rays of sunlight and who was superior to A Deltadromeus. Should be one of, if not the, fastest non-Immeasurable characters in the game.). Vastly improved attack speed via teleportation (Velociraptor possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Unknown Durability:'''At least '''Building level (Completely unaffected by the temperature in a desert, which is hot enough to turn a styrofoam cup and the water inside of it into vapor, instantly. Velociraptor supposedly only has one hp, which would make him extremely fragile, though it is unknown to what extent. Regardless, his dodging appears to make up for this, as he was able to repeatedly dodge attacks from Dromiceiomimus, who almost immediately after destroyed the entire game. The kill counter does not raise when you kill him, but that could be simply a programming oversight. the truth is unclear.) Stamina: Very high, as he was able to repeatedly dodge blows from Dromiceiomimus, though after a while, he showed obvious signs of tiring, such as sweating, heavier breathing, and eventually beginning to fall asleep. Range:'Likely multiple meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via teleportation, though to what degree is unknown '''Standard Equipment:'Numerous bones and Gasterblasters (strange, skull-headed cannons that fire lasers, named after W.D. Gaster) 'Intelligence:'Immensely high. While Velociraptor is lazy, he's shown to be a genius, both in a tactical and scientific sense. If his workshop is any indication. He was also able to tell how many times he had killed Dromiceiomimus simply by looking at their face. 'Weaknesses:'Incredibly lazy, Won't fight unless absolutely necessary (only fought in the genocide route, where he believes you to be a threat to all other timelines). Weak against murder intentions. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Velociraptor turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Velociraptor appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than his fellow raptors, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversal being (Dromiceiomimus) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Velociraptor will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Velociraptor will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Velociraptor to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Velociraptor' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Velociraptor' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Velociraptor' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Velociraptor is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Other Meat Eater Dinosaurs, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Velociraptor will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. Others Notable Victories: 1 Million T-Rex (Stomped All Of Them) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Real Life Category:Hax Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Bone Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sans2345 Pages